fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sijoak
Ice|ailments = Stun, Defense Down|weaknesses = Fire|creator = Subnauticatracer|move = Cryo Boom|relations = Kaojis}}The Sijoak (Si-joe-AK) is an aggressive Brute Wyvern that inhabits a multitude of Habitats in the New World. While it is related to the upcoming Kaojis, the Sijoak prefers brute force as opposed to the latter's preparative nature. Physiology The monster bears a very vague similarity to a Baryonyx. Like the Anjanath, Sijoaks possess an organ that allows them to fire elemental payloads. On it's back, protected by armor plates, is a translucent sack filled to the brim with a freezing substance, suggesting that this organ acts as it's ammo bag. As it prioritizes power over tactical decisions, Sijoaks have jaws powerful enough to snap an Anjanath's leg and possess well-defined legs built for covering large distances. They also appear to have an impressive yawn gape, expanding up to 4 times it's original size in order to fire it's ice attacks, the reason is to prevent icing it's mouth shut. Behavior To put it simply, imagine a Barroth got really, really, REALLY angry. That's a Sijoak. With a rating of 6 stars under it's belt, Sijoaks are harder to fight than a Pukei Pukei with anything other than an insect glaive. The beast will attack anything on sight from Aptonoths, Barroths, Pukeis, Kulus, Anjanaths, Rathalos, Devilijho, stuff like that. Even though they are highly aggressive, they are also fairly intelligent, being able to pack up in order to take down larger or more difficult foes like the Electragis or the Rillios. However, this behavior is kinda rare considering how they can be quite angry about everything. They also do not hesitate to lay siege to camps, which makes them a very threatening nuisance to the Guild. Ecological Information Placement in the Food Chain Sijoaks are Apexes, considering how easy it is for them to take down something like an Anjanath. However, they do tend to tango with some of the pre-established Apexes of the respective locales. This leads to some pretty interesting turf wars that can be used to pass the time. Behavior to other Monsters While it doesn't project the same amount of fear as the Ruptorcor, the Sijoak's sheer anger is what prevents it from getting jumped by Devilijhos and other 6 stars. Most would-be predators would usually hesitate before going in for the attack, and even then the chances of a success are considerably low. Tracks In order to track a Sijoak, be on the look out for traces of a freezing substance. Listed as "Chill-Water", it can be found on walls and on the ground. Another thing to look for is staggered traces of saliva as well as claw marks. Of course, you can always track the footprints of the monster. Specific Locale Interactions Sijoaks can refuel their ice payload by ingesting items relating to or have the ice element. In the Ancient Forest, they usually drink straight from the ocean, migrate to a colder region, and expose their back sack in order to let the water freeze. Cutscenes Hunting Cutscene The Hunter walks through the Ancient Forest, before hearing panicked roaring and smashing. Instead of ignoring it like any sane person, our dense protagonist rushes to the sound, unaware of the danger. They arrive at the scene, before ducking down behind an empty log as a Jagras is thrown into a sharp branch behind them, killing the beast. The Camera then cuts to the Sijoak ruthlessly laying siege to a pack of Jagras out on a hunt, before their leader arrives. Both monsters growl at each other before a fight begins, with the Sijoak charging into the lizard, sending it into a generic rock wall before the Great scurries toward the beast attempting to bite it's legs. It clamps it's jaws around the monster's leg, only for it bite the end of the Great's tail, and beat it around like a giant mallet. Once the gluttonous lizard is dead, the Sijoak wanders off, leaving a free carve. Abilities * Cryokinesis: Sijoaks are capable of blasting water at extremely low temperatures. How they do it is either by ingesting ice-element or related items or by drinking water and migrating to a separate area to freeze it. Of course, they have a stomach to absorb the water they plan on consuming instead of freezing. The projectile can vary from being misty to becoming a mini-blizzard. * Nigh-Cryo Immunity: Because they have adapted to taking the abuse of holding cold cargo, Sijoaks can walk right into a full blown blizzard, think that it's a little nippy, and head right out pretty much fine. However, if exposed to what was mentioned above for too long (Which is a long time) they'll move at a reduced speed. They then migrate to the Ancient Forest and goad an Anjanath into breathing flames at them. After shaking off the temperature change shock, the beast battles the Anjanath. Once said creature is dead, it leaves, but not before getting a few flesh strips. Rage and Tired States * RAGE State: An Icy mist starts forming around the monster, creating an AOE damage dome that harms hunters that get too close. If you are dense, and decide it's a good idea to stick to the monster like glue, a hidden meter will fill up. Once it hits it's maximum, a pop-up appears with the message: "It's so Cold...". This causes defense down, allowing the Sijoak to deal major damage if allowed to. * Tired State...: Sluggishly moving, the Sijoak will perform defensive freezing moves in order to allow itself to catch it's breath. Trivia * Sijoaks are based off the Freeze Bellowback from H:ZD, Bakugo from MHA, and the dinosaur Baryonyx, * The Rage and Tired states of the monster are quite gamebreaking. Say you were on a good hunt for a while and you think you can take it down in the next few hits, until it goes into a Tired state and shields itself. This is to give hunters a challenge. * Originally, Sijoaks were intended to have an ant-eater like mouth. Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Subnauticatracer Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Defense Down Monster